An Amulet's Graceful Find
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Dante's amulet, holding half of the key to the demon seal, was stolen...again. When going to retrieve it, he's nearly killed by his brother, until someone comes to save him. Who is she? What is she? And why does she have his amulet?
1. NOT AGAIN!

this is my first time with DMC. i've read the manga, and havent really seen the anime. plz do enjoy my first attempt at a Danteoc.

* * *

"An Amulet's Graceful Find:  
Chapter One;  
NOT AGAIN!"

- Dante's POV

AGAIN! It happened again! That stupid wonderland slut, Alice, showed up in the middle of the night, and stole my amulet, from me! My father had trusted me with that, and I wasn't gonna let him down!

So, here I am, traveling the worn down, lone streets of this town, looking for the bitch, and throughout the night, I found nothing, and morning was coming soon. There was nothing to lead me to her, and Enzo was going to back bright, and early the next morning. I had to wait, I supposed, seeing as how I got no idea where to go.

- On the Other Side of Town: Regular POV

Alice with her long blond hair, blue dress, and black and white stripped leggings, walked in her high heels; holding Dante's red amulet around her neck, the chain glistening in the crescent moonlight. She smirked of a victory, seeing as how Dante had given up on chasing her, and that she could give the key to Arkham without any problems. One problem; she was lost!

She continued to wander, aimlessly, until she saw someone in the clearing. This was another female. She seemed about nineteen, a little younger than Dante. Her hair was a mysterious color; one only the darkest night sky could carry. To combine with her almost black hair, she had slightly darker skin than Dante, but her eyes were a very odd. They were a serene citron color. She was wearing a purple belly shirt with no sleeves, a black miniskirt, tall black boots, and dark green gloves.

She took the perfect opportunity of her acting skills, and walked over to the mystery girl. "Excuse me!" She called. The girl faced her, seeming rather suspicious no matter how innocent Alice sounded. She walked up to her. "I was wondering, do you know the way to Grand Mark Church? My father, and I live there, and I've lost my way!" She explained.

The girl eyed her in the same tone, but nodded, giving Alice a finger gesture to follow her; something she did so, gladly. For a little while, it was quiet, and for Alice, the girl was somewhat unbearable to take with it. She needed to do something to get rid of the feeling, otherwise, there'd be trouble. "So what's your name? Mines Alice!" She introduced, smiling.

The girl turned her head, then looked forward again. "Doesn't matter! We're not gonna meet up soon; at least not like this." She stated, dryly. Alice scowled; the girl didn't seem like the social type in the beginning, so it was alright.

The Jane Doe stopped in front of a large church. There was just one problem; it wasn't the Grand Mark Church. Alice looked at her. "This isn't the right one!" She complained as the girl her left leg on a step of a worn down, soon to be destroyed, house, seeming to have been adjusting it.

"I know!" She said to Alice, keeping her hands in her boot, seeming to have some sort of trouble.

Alice sighed. "Then do you not know where it is, or are you just fixing your boot, before continuing ahead?" She questioned.

The girl straightened up, looking at Alice, blankly. The girl smirked as her hands began to draw out of her boot. "Neither. It's on the other side of town!" She said in a dark, yet angelic voice.

The girl's hands came out, hold two long, sharp, and seemingly new, daggers. Alice got the idea, and knew that she'd have to get rid of this human.

Alice charged forward, her legs extending, and her hands were clawed. The girl leaped up, dodging her, and slashing Alice's face in. She landed directly behind the hideous girl, now growing fangs, and chopped off one of her legs. Alice was about to claw her as she fell, but Jane had already rushed off, evading the hand, and jumping up, ready to slit her throat. Alice motioned herself to evade the blade, but the girl, instead, cut the chain of the amulet she had around her neck. The girl in midair, and upside down, had spun in a circle, her dagger hitting some of Alice's claws, her chest, and flipped over, having them stab her stomach, which had slowed down her fall, but quickened Alice's.

When she finally moved away, Alice was only a few feet above the ground. She had, somehow, rejuvenated her leg, and, in fear of being killed, ran the opposite way from whence they came; hoping that Arkham would forgive her.

When the girl was certain Alice was truly gone, she walked over to where the amulet was, looked down at it. The girl re-sheathed her daggers, then, using both hands, gently scooped up the charm. Once standing straight, she stared at it. It was covered by some of Alice's blood, for the girl not once was hit by her. She pushed it into her left palm, and used her right hand to clean off the blood. She lifted it to the moon when she cleared most of it, watching it glisten in the night sky.

She brought it back down, and placed it in one of the pouches on her black studded belt. She looked back in the direction to where Alice had ran. "You had asked for my name, but I will only say it to those I believe worthy. You are not who gets to know it, but the devil slaying son of Sparda is." She explained, as if Alice were still there. "My name is Akira! Daughter of the demoness, Akemi; his lover. This part of the key will not be taken so easily; so long as I guard it!" With that, she walked away.

* * *

like said, it's just an attempt; idk this by heart, trust me!


	2. hunting a gem

"Chapter Two;  
Hunting A Gem"

As expected, the Italian man, Enzo, came walking in with several jobs for Dante, however most of which included babysitting, and others just included seductive looking women. He told Enzo he didn't do kids, and said if the women really needed help, they had better come in person first. After a small fit from the alcoholic, he left. Dante didn't really care, because he actually had better things to do, like finding that little thief; besides, he knew he'd be back by noon, and, of course, he was right.

When the one o'clock bell rang, his door opened. Dante, legs crossed, and feet on his desk, with his arms reached behind his head, and his eyes closed, opened his eyes from his little nap to see who was at the door, just as Enzo came out of the bathroom.

He seemed about a year or two younger than Dante, and a little more scrawny than he. The young man standing there was a very lean figure with skin that almost seemed yellow, eyes of emerald, and light blue, almost white hair. He was wearing a tight white shirt, and navy denim jeans with black combat boots.

The man smirked, his eyes wild, as he walked forward. He was very relaxed; this was proven because he had slouched back, somewhat, and each step had its own pace. He stopped a good couple feet from Dante's desk, folding his arms, and waiting for him to do something.

Enzo, a few feet away, began to clear his throat; simply reminding him how he had to act nice to a client. Dante sighed, and put his feet down, and leaning forward, folding his hands in front of him, and resting them on his desk. "Welcome to Devil May Cry; the ultimate hire for the ultimate job. My name is Dante, your assassin and/or devil council today. How may I help you?" He asked dully, letting out sighs toward the end of each sentence.

The man there had sputtered out a few chuckles. "You sound like a telephone operator! Does he make you do that?" The man questioned. His voice was obnoxious, confident, and slightly dark.

Dante noticed this, but acted with it, and smirked. "He says it brings in more business!" He threw in.

The man left out a chuckle before continuing. "Whatever. As long as you're as good as they say, my _confidential_ assignment is all yours!" The emphasis on the word made him glare at Enzo. The Italian, after a couple moments of thinking, realized what he meant, and left.

Dante got back into the relaxed position he was in before the man came in, holding on to one of his guns. "And what confidential mission are you going to hire me for, and how much?" He asked.

The man there only smirked. "Not just mine! But it pays a lot, and you get more depending on how well you get the job done!" He started. Dante was starting to like the sound of things. The man walked forward, a mere three inches away from the desk. "My name is Aiko, and your other client is named Akira! She was the one who came up with the mission, and she sent me here with little detail. However, we've discovered a nest of demons at the Grand Mark Church and Library, and she wants you to meet us there to help exterminate them. We won't be showing up 'till late at night, however, if you're good, then we'd expect that you can handle until we get there; we have other things to do, apparently. Bottom line, by the time we get there, we'll be at the glass centre dome. If you're there, you'll receive the first part of your pay, and the rest will be payed by Saturday morning. What do ya say? We got a deal, Dante?" He asked.

Dante snickered a little. "Heh. I don't do teamwork! Nice try though!" He said to Aiko, closing his eyes once more.

Aiko sighed. "Well, she said to mention some girl named Alice being there, or something like that. Also something about some weird rock around her neck." Aiko murmured. Dante heard him loud, and clear. In an act of shock, Dante was immediately standing on his feet, slightly leaned forward, and looking slightly angry. "Well, we're raiding the place tonight, and it's a job for three, but if you don't want to go-"

"I'll take it!" Dante said, almost yelling at him.

Aiko looked back at him, slightly startled. _"Well, I guess that explains that piece of the message..."_ He thought. He shrugged, turning around. "Alright! Be at the centre before ten tonight, and we'll call it a sealed deal! Later, Dante!" With that, Aiko left.

When the door was halfway closed, Enzo entered. "How 'd it go?" He asked.

"I got a job!" Dante informed him, relaxing himself once more. "Tonight to be more precise, and by the sounds of things, it might be a gold mine." He told him. The Italian had begun cheering about how tabs could be payed, at last. "Enzo!" He called. The man looked at him. "The job's tonight, so if you don't mind, shut up so I can sleep!" He told the man, closing his eyes once more. Enzo, just staring at him, went off.

- Northern Downtown: Apartment Building Room 24C

Aiko had just finished walking up the gray carpeted stairs, and entered the room. He was immediately met with a tan carpeted apartment with large windows, and a doorway to a small balcony. There were a few brown couches, and one redish-brown chair. There was a small TV, and a wooden coffee table in between. There were to doorways, minus the doors. One lead to the kitchen, the other lead down a hallway.

Out of the kitchen, wearing her regular clothes, with a black trench coat, leaning against the rim of the kitchen doorway, and being held up by her right arm, was Akira. She stared at him. "Was the message delivered?" Aiko nodded. "What he say?" She asked.

Aiko sighed. "He said he'll take it!" Akira smirked at the news. "Sis, why exactly are you hiring somebody we don't need?" He complained.

Akira shot him a glare, before chuckling a bit. "Didn't I tell you?" She questioned. Aiko raised a brow. "We do need him, because he's the only one who can stop them; one of the sons of Sparda." She told him. Aiko was shocked. "You know as well as I we have to abide to the Hanyou Order, and it states that the sons of the hero are honored as long as they remain immune to the anti-lord's grasp. It also claims that for the full bestowal blessing, and eternity mark can only be received by abiding the order. You know that just as well as I." She told him.

"But, sister! What if his path isn't the right one?" He asked.

"The path against Sparda's wishes is, then?" She snapped at him. Aiko seemed appalled. "The other son, Vergil, has gone against his father's path, and Dante is fighting to keep it somewhat in order. Four of the masters have been named, and then there are three more. We cannot let them get passed Sparda's seal, or else they will learn of everyone else's, including mother's. If this should happen, this world will be devoured by the other." She told him, starting towards the small balcony.

Aiko sighed, then followed. "I know what will happen! But, what I want to know, is why we're using the right son, like this." He pondered aloud.

Akira seemed insulted. "We aren't _using_ him! We must meet up with him, and let him must know before they learn, themselves." She barked at him, looking out at the city from the balcony they had on the top floor. She sighed. "Besides, he'll see us as the enemy if we just walk in, and tell him. He is no fool, and won't trust anybody easily." She explained, calmly.

Aiko smirked. "This is more than just the order, that rock, and the seals, isn't it?" He questioned, walking up to his sister. She seemed confused. "The order says the sons' legacy must continue for eternity, true, but I believe you want to continue that legacy differently." He told her, slyly. She just realized what he meant, then glared at him. "_You_ do want Dante to be yours; the one who gives you the eternity mark. _You love him!_" He mocked her.

He received a punch in the gut, that, when the fist was moved, sent him to the floor. "I have no intention whatsoever! We need him if we are to get anywhere!" She reminded him. With a thumbs up from Aiko, he returned to trying to stand up.

- Grand Mark Church: Dante's POV

The building may be big, but it was a dump; I was surprised it was still standing! The bricking was black, but over the years, it was shamed to gray. Of course, there were plenty of windows, but a lot were broken. The place was surrounded by a graveyard, and it wreaked of blood.

I walked into the large room, onto the checkered tiled floor, and a worn out red carpet, leading to the bleachers. When I saw the monstrance, I saw a priest, his back towards me, but looking over his shoulders, a red gleam in his eyes. "I hope you know, I got a deadline to meet, so if you don't mind, move it, before I get serious!" I told him.

Before I could blink, more than eight demons had charged at me. I got out Ebony and Ivory, and fired as quickly as I could. I understood why the guy said it was a three man job; if there were eight in on room, I could only imagine how many would be in that dome when I got there. I put Ebony in my mouth, grabbing my Rebellion, and taking a swing at 'em.

_"This is gonna be a long night..."_ I thought, shooting at the next set that came.

* * *

im not tht good at fight scenes, but I try. hope you've liked it!


	3. gore filled surprises

"Chapter Four;  
Gore Filled Surprises"

- With Virgil; His POV

I could hear the cries of the dying demons that guarded the entry to the dome. I drew Yamato, preparing to kill the human that was so close to the doorway. He would be dead soon, that I assured every other behind me, ready to fight.

The red doors of the tattered building had broken down by a devil's head coming straight at me. I sliced it in half; the acid flesh subsiding on Yamato as I gazed at the intruder. I nearly laughed; it was just who I wanted to see, seeing as how our last meeting didn't go so well.

There, in the doorway, stood my half-witted twin brother. Arms cut, a gaping flesh wound on his chest, and blood spattered on his cheek, leaning against the rim of the door, panting for breath. Rebellion was in his right hand, while he held Ivory in his left, smoke still coming out of the barrel, and his hand barely holding the handle.

I smirked at this. I waved my purple-smoked Yamato towards my side in a slow, graceful manner. "Welcome, brother!" I had said to him.

- Dante's POV

I went through the church vigorously. After defeating most of the demons in my way, I noticed the moon's position that told me ten o'clock was just around the corner. Luckily for me, I wasn't far from my destination, and I only had one demon in my face.

It charged at me, blood lust evident, and I shot it up the spine. It was almost dead, so I grabbed my Rebellion, then sliced its head off before kicking it at the red doors ahead of me. I landed on the floor, and made my way towards it, just in time for it to bust it open.

I stopped in the doorway, resting my body against the rim of it, and trying to catch my breath; I came here not even two hours ago, and I was exhausted! There were too many demons to kill, so finding a place to stop and rest was proven to be rather difficult. However, I made it to my destination, and as one might have guessed, I didn't really need to go any further.

"Welcome Brother!" I heard a proud voice say. Of course, much to my annoyance, when I looked up, I saw Virgil, a smirk on his face, and his Yamato waved down at his side. I growled in anger; last person I wanted to see! "I'm quite surprised you knew where to find us! How'd you know?" He asked.

I shot him one of my deadliest glares as I straightened my posture. "I knew where to find Alice because of a tip; last person I expected to see was you!" I spat at him.

In my head, I felt like ripping Aiko's head off, but remembered the deadline, and tried my best as to not provoke Virgil; I wasn't in the best of positions, anyways, and I was waiting for the back up that was supposedly coming. Buying time was my best option, and my only option if I wanted to live.

Virgil just chuckled before waving his hand towards him from one of the balconies behind him. Within that amount of time, I saw Alice, my amulet nowhere in sight. "Well, here she is! Why are you looking for her? She has nothing you want!"

"I beg to differ!" I yelled. They stared at me, Virgil in slight confusion, while the bitch in shock as I pointed a finger at her. "That whore took my amulet; I want it back!" I barked. I was pissed at her, still, and I felt like slitting her throat.

Virgil seemed to have understood the situation, but turned his attention to her, before looking back at me. "I know you may not believe me, but that stone was stolen from Alice because of some other girl; whomever she is has your stone now, not her!" He explained.

I couldn't believe what he was saying for two reasons. 1) He's my brother who deceived me into believing he was dead, and one who tried to kill me; why would I believe him? 2) Chances of the slut getting the thing stolen wasn't big, so it was hard to believe the story.

Virgil saw straight through my expression and let out a light chuckle. "I'm glad you're here, though! I've been meaning to get your assistance in something." He stated. I only arched a brow as he came walking up to me. "I've been studying the seal Father made, and as it turns out, he had some help from some other demons, creating more seals to help it grow stronger; I can't name the other gates until these seals are gone, but it'll take both of us to get rid of them. I want you to help me get rid of them." He explained.

I stared at him, slightly confused, before remembering Aiko. A demon's nest being confidential, at least to my knowledge, wasn't really much to hide unless there was more behind it. It was then I realized he already knew that Virgil was here, and had something more in store for me than just slaying demons. But my devil of a brother wasn't going to get me!

"Why would I help you? ! Have you forgotten what happened to our mother? ! Or the fact devils nearly killed you? ! It was the whole reason I'm doing what I am now, but if you think that I'll change sides out of a brother who deceived me, and is helping the same beasts that killed her, you're damn wrong!" I screeched at him.

Virgil snickered. "You always were a rebel! Oh, well!" He said with a shrug. "You'll see things my way soon." He said, raising Yamato.

Before he could even strike, we heard a roar outside of the dome. It was only a few moments later that another demon had crashed through the glass ceiling. My eyes widened slightly, staring at Aiko, who was only a few feet above it. He was dressed a little differently, though.

He was wearing tight, night blue pants, with his regular boots. His shirt was tight, and it was bright yellow, and he wore black gloves with it. I could see there was a bit of body armor under his shirt, and the legs of his pants, but what I also saw him wearing was a moonlight colored, gem bracelet around his left wrist. He was holding an enlarged sword in his left hand, and an M42 rifle in the other.

He twirled, dodging another attack, before shooting the thing again. When it hit the ground, he did a back flip that successfully landed him a few feet away from it along with us. He turned around, a small glare being sent at my brother. "So, this is what she meant." He stated. We both seemed slightly confused. "The traitorous son of Sparda, who knew we'd find you like this?" He questioned no one in particular.

- Regular POV

Virgil glared at him with a death threat in tow. "And just who are you?" He asked, coldly, forgetting about his brother.

The scrawnier man had only snickered. He shook his head slowly as he calmed down before looking Virgil in the eyes. "You can call me Koru." He answered, finally, his smirk evident, and his eyes confident.

Dante glared at him. "What took ya?" He yelled. He wasn't just mad about him being late, that's something. The devil slaying son was pissed as to how he was being deceptive. He was doubting what he sent him for at great number, and judging by the disappointed look on Aiko's/Koru's face, he must have figured that much out by now.

Koru shook his head, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips. "Man, Dante," he started, lifting his head, and giving him dull eyes. "I never thought you'd be as so quick to judge; especially with how my sister described you!" He proclaimed. Virgil gave him a warning glare in response to this, while Dante was stuck in between anger and confusion. "Your other client, the one who's paying you the big bucks, idiot! She said it was a three person job, and is the one who gave me the tip, along with telling me to go to you about it!"

It was just then Dante had just remembered the one he called Akira. A female name, as far as he knew. He remembered that Aiko had come with little detail, and it was the girl that told him about the church, and about Alice with his amulet. Moving onto the short story Virgil told him, and with how well the other was fighting, Dante could only question if she was the one who had current possession of his amulet.

There were more roars of death, and a couple slashing sounds coming from outside before they saw a figure stand on the wood framing where the glass was meant to be.

There stood a female, about a year younger than Koru, with skin slightly darker than Dante's, hair of long, night sky blue, and eyes of jewel citron. She had on a tight, strapless, low cut, violet top, a black mini skirt, black boots, black gloves, and a green trench coat that went down a few inches below the knees.

Said female had her hand a top of what was left of the wooden framing with the other on her hip; a long dagger pointing out at an angle which shined brightly with the blood it carried on it. She was staring down at Virgil, with dull, yet threatening eyes, that Dante couldn't help but smirk at. "So, we finally see the traitor." She stated more than asked, only receiving the same warning glare. She was unfazed, in fact, she only stood straight, a smirk forming on her face. "I hope you rot, disgraceful demon!" She said.

* * *

HA! CLIFFHANGER! really needed to update this! hope u guys enjoyed!

-sama


End file.
